My Everything
by ghostworld
Summary: LoVe. Slight AU after 2.20 Look Who's Stalking. What could of been? A different take. Read to find out more... Don't forget to review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: The song used in this fic is "Everything" by Lifehouse. Sorry, for any grammatical mistakes. No beta. I really hope you enjoy this piece.

What is _everything_? According, to The Merriam-Webster Dictionary, _everything_ means all that exists or all that is relevant.

Senior Prom

(Find me here, speak to me/ I want to feel you, I need to hear you/ You are the light/ that's leading me to the place/ Where I find peace again)

There were people out on the dance floor dancing and laughing, while others spoke to their significant others or friends.

In a corner, a petite blonde was seated on a table, bobbing her head to the song currently playing while tapping her fingers on her knee.

(You are the strength that keeps me walking/ You are the hope that keeps me trusting)

"_Alone again._" Stated Logan as he cautiously approached Veronica.

_Veronica looks out over the party. _"_Naturally._"

_Logan, carrying a bottle of champagne turns into the wall and leans against it,_ "_I, uh, I know the feeling._"

(You are the life to my soul/ You are my purpose/ You're everything)

_Veronica puts the glass she rescued from Gia, down on the small table by the wall._ "_You? Host of the greatest replacement prom ever?_"

_Logan smiles, takes a large swig from the bottle and drags his hand through his hairs._

(And how can I stand here with you/ And not be moved by you)

Veronica avoids Logan's intense stare, _"I'm sure you could have your pick of the bimbos._" She_ listens to the music as Logan observes her._

(Would you tell me how could it be any better than this)

"_I really like this song._" _Veronica sits back on the table. _

_Logan glances around and then straddles the table next to her. _"_You know, I'm surprised, Veronica. And as a keen observer of the human condition, I thought you saw through people better than that._"

_Veronica looks at him questioningly._

"_Bimbos? That's not me anymore._"

"_So what are you like now?_"

"_You know. Tortured. Ever since I had my heart broke._"

"_Hannah really did do a number on you, huh?_"

_He stares at her, eyes intense and glistening. _"_Come on, you know I'm not talking about Hannah._"

(You calm the storms and you give me rest/ You hold me in your hands/ You won't let me fall)

_Veronica is taken aback as she realizes that Logan is talking about her. She doesn't know how to react. _

"_I thought our story was epic, you know? You and me._"

"_Epic how?_"

_Logan takes another swig. _"_Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic._" He _pauses, staring intently at her._

(You still my heart and you take my breath away/ Would you take me in, take me deeper now)

_Veronica doesn't move._

"_But summer's almost here. And we won't see each other at all. Then you'll leave town then… it's over._"

Veronica finally finds her voice, "_Logan…_"

(And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you/ Would you tell me how could it be any better than this)

Logan interrupts her, "_I'm sorry. About last summer._" _This surprises her. Logan is nearly in tears. _"_You know, if I could do it over…_" _Logan shuffles closer to her._

(Would you tell me how could it be any better than this)

_Veronica makes a half-hearted attempt to dispel the tension. _"_Come on, ruined lives, bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard?_"

(And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you)

_Logan shuffles closer to her again, his eyes never leaving her. Veronica doesn't move. She looks away, clears her throat and finally looks back at him, uncomfortable and uncertain. _"_No one writes songs about the ones that come easy._" _He leans his head closer to her. He reaches out and strokes her cheek. _

(Cause you're all I want, you're all I need)

_Veronica shivers slightly, sighs deeply and stares at him._

(You're everything, everything)

_Logan leans closer and closer, about to kiss her. Veronica struggles to breath._ At that exact moment time seemed too stopped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

(You're all I want)

Freeze.

(You're all I need)

The only thing that continued to play was the music, currently on was "Everything" by Lifehouse.

(You're everything, everything)

That's when it hit her.

(You're all I want/ You're all I need)

An epiphany.

(You're everything, everything)

A series of memories began to swirl around in her head. For a year now, she had been running in circles trying to convince herself of all the reasons _not_ to love Logan. And always ended up with the same answers… Lilly, Lianne, Duncan, everyone I love eventually leaves… leaves me.

Lilly was stolen away from me. Taken. Without any regards. Brutally. She wasn't just my best friend. My confidant. My sister. (Although, not by blood). It still hurts like hell.

Lianne left by choice… She took herself out of the picture. She didn't want to be part of the family anymore. She wanted to start a new one with Jake Kane. But all she ended up with was booze. It didn't hurt that much anymore. It was her loss.

Duncan. My first boyfriend. I now realized I wasn't in love with him even though I really cared about him. I was in love with love at least the idea of it.

The only constant in my life has been my dad. My hero.

What scared her most were these new found feelings. These feelings she had been trying to push down for about a year. Those feelings that made her feel as if there was hope for her future. What frightened her more was that they were for none other than Logan Echolls.

Any time he looked at her with those chocolate eyes her heart began raising. Any time she felt his breath on her skin her heart skipped a beat. The simplest and slightest touch made her melt. She was falling. Falling deep. She was falling into the unknown. That's what scared her. It wasn't the fact that she was falling. It was the fact that she had fallen. Fallen in love with Logan Echolls. He was her everything…

(You're all I want)

If there wasn't something life had thought her at her young age was that life was too short. She needed to end this running. Needed stop running from her feelings. Needed to stop running from Logan.

(You're all I need)

She opened her eyes slowly. Logan was looking intensely at her. As the song was coming to an end Veronica knew she only had two options: one was to run, run against all her instincts and feelings, and let the never ending circle continue trapping her and making her something she wasn't or for once in her life, truly follow her heart.

(Everything, everything)

Her choice was obvious.

Veronica leaned in the rest of the way closing the gap between them. For the first time, in her life, she let her emotions guide her actions. Allowing her to demonstrate exactly how much she really cared about him.

(And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you)

Logan was taken back by her reactions, but recovered quickly. She was kissing him… It had been so long since he last felt her lips against his own that he was going to make sure to enjoy it.

(Would you tell me how could it be any better than this)

When the need for air became evident, they both slowly pulled apart, but kept their foreheads together.

(And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you)

"_I wuv you bear-y much._" Veronica breathed out with tears running gently down her cheek. "Sorry, it took me forever to finally say it."

(Would you tell me how could it be any better than this)

Logan couldn't believe his ears. She had finally said it. Those three simple words he had been longing for. She loved and he loved her.

"I love you, too."

"Please, never leave me…"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Ronnie."

"You are my everything."

Logan leaned in and kissed her. He kiss was very gentle yet powerful.

(Would you tell me how could it be any better than this)

Both knew they had plenty of issues to discuss. For once, they were going to do things right, do things as a couple, work through their issues together. It wouldn't be easy, but then again they weren't an ordinary couple; they were epic. And together they would fight the world head on.

_Fin. _

Don't forget to review! Let me know your insights... Make my day.


End file.
